Homecoming
by Eldar
Summary: The final battle and 7 years later. Probably better then it sounds. Consider this a 2 part oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Homecoming

Disclaimer: This story is a total work of fiction, any characters, events, or organizations are not meant as parodies of anybody or thing else. Also, any views represented by any character are not always the expressed view of the author. Also, Harry Potter is owned by those including but not limited to: J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and Scholastic Incorporated. I am not making any money off of this material and do not try to make any monetary or other, excluding intellectual, gains. (Meaning that I am only furthering a story line I have imagined, not that I am gaining any smarts over this)

Harry Ron and Hermione were walking to certain death. It wasn't exactly a new idea but it was definitely what they were doing.

It was October 31st, 2001 a day that Voldemort was known to spend in meditation in the Chamber of Secrets. After Harry's sixth year he, Ron, and Hermione had gone on many an adventure trying to find the remaining Horcrux's.

First was Slytherin's Locket. It was an easy find. After going through Number Twelve Grimmauld Place with a fine toothed comb it took the trio several days to figure out that Mundungus Fletcher had taken the locket.

_Flashback, June 18th, 1996._

_Mundungus Fletcher had had a rather successful day selling the wares he had, borrowed, from Harry. The only item he hadn't sold yet was the strange locket._

_Mundungus had thought it funny when he couldn't touch the locket. Every time that he had tried a ripping pain had blazed across his heart and left scarring. He had tried many ways of grabbing the frustrating locket but had decided on the easiest: grabbing in while it was wrapped up in one of Black's tablecloths._

_He had sold the rest of the wares off easily enough, he made a grand total of thirteen thousand five hundred and three Galleons off of the sale and that didn't include the locket._

_Mundungus had a feeling that Harry would've wanted him to sell off the goods in the most ancient and noble house of Black, but what he didn't know was that there were three very interested customers coming his way._

_They arrived like a shadow, noted but dismissed. They walked like the belonged and nobody disagreed with them. It was thought that they were the Dark Lords servants as they were all dressed in black hooded cloaks. But once people noticed the absence of the facial mask and the fact that they couldn't see a face they started to worry._

_They went in a straight line to the peddler. He was boisterously showing off his ware remaining, a locket with a snake engraved in it. It wasn't a fancy locket; in fact many people dismissed the idea that the locket might've belonged to Salazaar Slytherien like the Peddler claimed it might have. Looking at it one might assume that it was owned by a half-blood trying to be intimidating, they would never know how close they were to the truth._

_"Miister Flettcher." A soft smooth voice said from beneath a cloaked being. "Hoow much would youu wish for the Lockit?"_

_The Peddler paused for a moment and then replied. "Why! That would be twelve thousand-_

_The cloaked one who had spoken raised his wand in a threatening manner._

_-But for you kind sirs it would be, about two. That's me final answer there's no hagglin'" The Peddler said lighting up one of his trademark cigars._

_Talking between themselves in an odd tongue the first who had spoken took out a moneybag and counted out three galleons. He raised a hand that looked like it had seen better days and dropped the coins in The Peddler's outstretched hands._

_"But remember Miister Flettcher, noo speaking." With that the cloaked one grasped the locket and the three walked away._

_Two days later Mundungus Fletcher was found dead in an alley near his favorite pub._

_End Flashback._

Harry smiled at the memory. He had Hermione to thank for the spell really, it was her who had been inspired by the Nazgul in The Lord of the Rings enough to create a spell that allowed them to speak and look like one to all else.

Then after the Locket came Hufflepuff's Cup.

_Flashback, November 12th, 1997._

_Inside the Malfoy Manor there was an intense discussion going on._

_"No! Snape I have sheltered you here long enough, but this is the final straw! You will go back to Spinner's End and try to act normally! And if that isn't enough my Wife and Son will accompany you there and stay there. If you and her are so fond of each other then fine! You and her can start a family she is no wife of mine!" With that outburst Lucius Malfoy walked out of the main room of his house. Above the door there resided a cup that the Dark Lord had given him. He was to give it to the 'Faithful'._

_Lucius had thrown out his wife and son because his guest seemed to be more of a father to his son then him. And more of a husband to his wife than he would or had ever been._

_Lucius Malfoy was many things but let it be known that Cruel was not one he considered himself to be. So being the caring man he was he just let his wife and son go. Meanwhile he had to guard the cup diligently as his lord had ordered him to a year ago._

_November 13th, 1997._

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Lucius heard the knocking at his door. Nervously adjusting his collar and repeating his lines he opened to door._

_In front of him stood three Dementors._

_Lucius was so nervous that he didn't notice the cold around him it wasn't until he looked at his hand that he noticed that he was slowly freezing solid. Then the memories kicked in. Lucius Malfoy, angry old man, caring old husband, caring father, Death Eater lord, Pureblood lord, and Faithful Servant screamed his dying scream._

_The three Dementors huddled around Lucius Malfoy. They were all enjoying the power their being gave them. Too soon it had to end and they moved away from the corpse._

_They fanned throughout the room in search of something. It was only after almost tripping over a cup filled with mead that they knew where the item they were searching for was._

_The Dementor is lead floated up to the ceiling of the manor and grasped the Cup. After waiting a second for his 'blood' to be recognized did he move from the ledge, Cup in hand._

_The Three Dementors left the manor not bothering to avoid the corpse in the entryway. They left no trace of their being there except for the sheets of ice that followed them and the corpse in the entryway of Malfoy Manor._

_End Flashback._

Harry had worried about their Animagus Form being a Dementor until he found that they could all turn into that which they killed. But during that escapade they utilized their Animagus Forms and raided the Manor for the Cup. It had taken him too long to realize that which was right before him. Then when he realized it the unthinkable happened. It happened when they retrieved Ravenclaw's Staff.

_Flashback,December 31st, 1998._

_Harry Hermione and Ron were all seated in the small home they had bought in Muggle London. Harry and Hermione had claimed the couch and Ron had the recliner. All of them were looking at the fireplace, absently trying to figure out what the next horcrux was._

_"So." Ron said trying to start a conversation. "What happened to you and my sister?"_

_"Well," Harry started. "I broke it off at the end of Sixth year. Why?"_

_"Oh, no reason. Just trying to figure out why she didn't talk to you at all when we were over for Christmas last year. And no I don't think slow, it was just cause we're all back like we were last year that made me ask. Hermione, any ideas on the last Horcrux?"_

_"No Ron I don't. Though…" Hermione looked back at her trusty copy of Hogwarts: A History. "Wait! I got it!"_

_"What?" Ron and Harry asked instantly attentive._

_"Ravenclaw had a staff she never let out of her sight except when she was sleeping! Sounds like a Horcrux!"_

_"This better be way better then Gryffindor's Chamber Pot!" Grumbled Ron._

_"Oh it will be!" Hermione assured him._

_January 2nd, 1999._

_"We walked twelve kilometers for this!" Exclaimed Ron._

_In front of them lay a great field. It was devoid of everything but snow._

_"Yes Ron, this is the Ravenclaws' traditional Graveyard." Hermione said. "Rowena was buried with the staff. So," Hermione rubbed her hands conspiratorially, "want to do some grave robbing?"_

_After an hour of digging Harry finally hit hard wood._

_"Guys! I think I found something!" Harry called._

_The rest of the trio ran over to the pile Harry had dug out and helped with the final touches of digging out a casket._

_After lifting the casket they found an entrance to a tomb uncovered. Harry grabbed a rope ladder he'd grabbed for this occasion and flung it down the hole he'd dug out. After decanding the ladder the trio found themselves entering the tomb._

_On the door read: Enter thee who art pure at heart, enter thee who means no harm._

_Shrugging Harry opened the door and walked into the crypt._

_The crypt was a huge library, inside they found spirits doing to work, from spirit librarians to spirit book readers. After traversing a few meters they found themselves facing a giant silver tomb. Inside there was Rowena Ravenclaw and her staff._

_Harry looked down and touched the glass, which promptly disappeared. Harry then reached into the tomb and grabbed Rowena's staff. He then felt the top end where a diamond resided._

_Harry flinched back from the staff and grasped his hand like he'd been burned. He then nodded to Ron and Hermione, "Yeah." He muttered._

_The rest of the trio nodded, the staff was a Horcrux. Though nobody had seen any signs of it being defended. Looking around Ron screamed in a most un-male like manner._

_"He's here!" Ron yelled out._

_Hermione whirled around drawing her wand and firing off a stunning curse before a green shaft extended from Voldemort's wand and connected with Hermione's wand destroying it._

_"Hermione move!" Harry called to her. But to no avail she just stood there too shocked to move._

_Grumbling about the idiocracy of woman in general Harry ran over to the motionless woman and grabbed her. He yanked her and dragged her before just giving up and lifted her in a fireman's carry._

_The two men ran out of the Crypt, the red haired one carrying a staff, the raven haired one carrying a woman._

_End Flashback._

Harry had to smile at that memory. He looked over to his right and saw Hermione standing next to him. On his other side Harry knew his best friend stood.

"Harry, I." Hermione started but Harry cut her off.

"No, I know. Just let's get out of this alive and talk later." Harry said then he hugged her and kissed her on her forehead. "Stay safe." He told her.

He then turned to his best friend. "Ron, keep 'Mione safe. God only knows what's after this, just, keep her safe." He smiled at him and walked into the school, Hermione on his right, Ron on his left. "Let's do this." Harry muttered.

They strode through the school brusquely. They acted indifferent and in fact, they were wearing the robes for the Nazgul deception they had pulled earlier. They walked into the Girls' Bathroom where Moaning Myrtle haunted the toilets.

Harry found the sink and muttered /Open/ In Parsletounge, the language of snake-kind. Said sink opened up and revealed a long tube that showed naught but darkness inside.

"I'm going." Harry said. He turned to Ron and gave him a friendly hug. He then turned to Hermione and then hugged her and kissed her forehead again. "I guess this is goodbye for now." He said wistfully.

"Oh don't say that!" Hermione said firmly. "You never know, halfway through Riddle may have a heart attack. After all he _is_ quite old."

"Remember what I told you Ron, and I guess I'll see you in Heaven or Hell." Harry said quietly as he descended down the stairs that he conjured in the pipe.

Step

Step

Step

It was a slow walk, 'like walking to one's funeral' Harry thought. He reflected on everything as he walked down the steps to face Voldemort.

There was a grim silence hanging over the tube, not even his footfalls made a noise as they hit the conjured stairs.

_Dumb, so dumb._ Harry thought, _Just now I find I love her. How did I let this happen, I just had to be SO cliché, like the rest of my life isn't already!_ _I do hope she is fine, after all the school is so safe anymore._

The School, also known as Hogwarts, had been overrun in the waxing years of the war. Ginny Weasley had lead the defense but her fiery temper couldn't stand before the numbers of Voldemort's invasion force. For every Death Eater the defense killed three of their number fell to killing and other death curses.

In the end they fell back to Unforgivables and still didn't defend the castle. Then after everybody inside was slaughtered Voldemort walked into the Headmasters' office and took everything of value he saw.

After Voldemort left the castle was infested with the darkest of creatures, like minor demons, then the worst arrived. Dread wolves built their nest in the castle, in the Gryffindor Common room in fact.

It was only by the arrival of Fawkes at their home that the trio knew of the fall of Hogwarts.

Step

Step

Step

Harry marched on towards certain doom.

"Tom!" Harry called.

"Yes?" Said a malicious voice from under the statue of Salazaar Slytherin. "I take it you are here to kill me?" Said voice continued.

"Yes Tom it is finally time for you to die." Harry said finality in his voice.

"Oh? Dark Lords don't have times for them to die!" The voice declared.

"Oh? I, Harry James Potter, challenge you to a Wizard's Duel." Harry said, his voice showing malice towards the man in front of him.

"I, Lord Voldemort- No? Tom Marvolo Riddle, accept your challenge. The conditions are that there are going to be no Unforgivables. Everything else is legal." Something akin to triumph showed in Voldemort's voice.

"I accept."

Now it was not commonly known but Harry was a dabbler in the Dark Arts. He didn't broadcast this fact and nobody seemed to bother him about it. So when Voldemort declared everything but Unforgivables legal Harry was thrilled. He had a huge arsenal to choose from.

Voldemort bowed and Harry took his chance, "_Avada Kedavra!_" Harry yelled and a lightening bolt of green energy erupted from Harry's wand and hit Voldemort.

"Harry!" A voice yelled and the pattering of feet announced that Hermione Granger had just gotten to the scene where her best friend, possibly more, had used a Dark Curse. Instead of fear she felt protected, safe.

Voldemort gave a weak smile from his position on the ground. "You may have beaten me Potter, but with my last breath I curse you. _Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort barked. Flashes from his wand showed the progress in slow motion of a shaft of Green Energy move and connect with one of them.

_Seven Years Later_

The doorbell rang and two dogs ran up to the door their tails wagging furiously. One of the dogs was a black mutt of questionable background that looked more like a grim then anything. It was appropriately named Padfoot.

The other dog was a Golden Retriever with extra bushy fur. It was appropriately named Granger.

"Stop it!" A man cried as he walked to the door. "Stop it you two! Don't forget we know the guy on the other side!" The man said exasperatedly to the two companions that he'd had for seven years.

After a moment of peace he opened the door. "Hello Ron, come by for the ritual?" He asked.

"Yep, you know I do this every year Harry." Ron told Harry.

"Yeah, but hey I started doing that, not you!" Harry said solemnly. "Anyway how's Linda?" He asked curiously.

"Linda's fine, but what amazes her is that you're single. Even though she knows what happened she didn't see why you're still single. Come to think of it, nor do I." Ron added as a side note.

"Don't even try Ron." His friend cautioned him. "Anyway, let's get to it."

The two friends walked into the dining room of Harry's home. Harry had moved to the United States of America after the war and Ron followed him. After a day the Granger's had followed and laid Hermione to rest in the local graveyard. They did get along will with Harry and Ron and were practically family to the Raven-haired wizard. After a month over Harry had gotten two dogs and named them after the two most important people in his life that had died.

Ron sat down at the small island present in Harry's kitchen. Harry walked over to his refrigerator and pulled out a bottle.

It was a different bottle each year, a different brand. This year it was a Scottish Whiskey that was reputedly very good. As both had gone to school in Scotland Harry thought it was appropriate for the ritual. After ten minutes the Grangers had stopped by and also ended up participating in the Ritual.

The Ritual consisted of toasting Hermione's memory, drinking copious amounts of liqueur, and just becoming in any other words drunk. Then the dogs would run over and end up licking the faces of everybody involved for a long period of time until the involved person got the hint and started giving them a belly rub which after it was completed the dog would move on. Then they'd fall asleep around the house in odd places and be woken by Ron's wife the next day.

"To Hermione." Harry said sadly as he raised his glass of Whiskey. It was met with three others and they connected with a metallic _ting_ that was a yearly occurance.

He drank his whiskey and poured himself another glass. He nursed his glass for an hour while he refilled everybody else's glass. After fifteen minutes he just drank the entire glass followed by another. Harry knew it wasn't exactly healthy but he only did it once a year.

Harry walked around his house finding the Grangers sleeping in his bed. Then he found Ron sleeping in the Guest Room, well more like Ron's room really. Harry eventually found himself sleeping on the couch in the living room, his two dogs sleeping next to him, Padfoot on the floor, Granger on top of him.

Harry awoke to the sound of the doorbell ringing.

_Who could that be? _He thought, _after all Linda has a key. I don't have any real friends here just the publishing agency's agent._

Groggily Harry forced himself off the couch and walked to the door to find his two dogs barking softly at the door with their tails wagging furiously.

Harry unlocked the door and opened it tiredly. What he saw outside was what he least expected to see in his entire life.

"Hermione?"

A/N: I just had this idea pop in my head one day. Yesterday, 7.23.06 to be exact, then I ended up typing it out over last night and finishing it up today. Do you think I should continue it? If so please tell me, if not don't. I hope you guys (And Girls) will press the button about 2 inches, 5.08 centimeters, .00508 meters, down to the left diagonal. Department Seven chapter 14 is being typed and the third chapter of TCWM is lost so I'll probably retype it and post by the end of the year, most likely sooner though.

Thanks for reading this,

Eldar


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, due to popular demand

Previously:

"_Hermione?"_

Now on with the Chapter.

The woman outside the door stood about five feet and eight inches tall, she had bushy brown hair, and most importantly she had the eyes. Harry knew those eyes; they were the one thing that usually kept him sane, calm, or, as ashamed as he was to admit it, un-suicidal. He wondered however why Hermione was suddenly back from the grave.

The woman outside didn't appear to be shocked by Harry's utterance and just fixed him with the glare he knew only too well.

"Well, uh, would you like to come in?" Harry asked tentatively. Knowing that if it was Hermione she would accept and if she wasn't then she probably wouldn't. After all, everybody in the neighborhood knew that Harry wasn't exactly what you'd call normal.

"Yes," she said.

_God, she even has the same voice._ Harry thought as he moved aside and let her in. That was until the Dogs got to her.

Granger was trying to smell this new intruder. She didn't smell like anything she'd ever smelt before. Except the Grangers, which Granger knew as the Brown headed ones. After getting her compulsory smelling Granger let Padfoot smell the intruder.

Padfoot recognized the smell as the smell of a few books and like items that his master kept in his room. After getting a good whiff of her Padfoot ran towards the mater's room to smell the items that smelt like her and compare the scents.

The two dogs left Harry and the woman who looked like Hermione alone in the entryway, their tails wagging almost as furiously as they were when Ron got here.

"So, who are you?" Harry asked to woman he was sure was Hermione.

"Hermione, Hermione. Arrgh dammit I can't remember!" Hermione cried towards the ceiling. This however has the unfortunate side effect of waking three people that needed their sleep.

"Granger." Harry said. With this two things happened.

One was that Granger ran up to Harry and placed her muzzle in his hand he had left at his side. Then she sat and promptly started licking his hand. Only when he absently petted her head did she turn around and barreled into a hungover Ron.

The other was the Hermione recoiled like she was hit in the gut. She grasped her head and moaned in pain. She kept on muttering things like "No" and "I'm going after him Ron". Harry figured that she was reliving her last day alive until now.

Then a hungover Ron got the brilliant idea of coming in. When Hermione saw Ron she showed no sign of anything. Just that he was another face. The same look she had when she had looked at Harry too.

"Who are you?" Asked Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"Hermione." Hermione said at once.

"Ron." Ron said too.

"I'm Harry if anybody's wondering." Harry interjected helpfully.

"Wait. Ron and Harry… Ron and Harry…Ron and Harry…Why can't I remember?" She griped at the ceiling again.

"Uhhh, Hermione. I don't think that the ceiling will help you now." Harry said trying to be helpful.

"Harry, where's the hangover potions?" Ron asked his Raven haired best friend.

"In the top cabinet, next to the floo powder." Harry told Ron. "No a little more to the left. There!" Harry congratulated his friend. "Now grab two more for the Grangers." Harry advised him and he turned back to Hermione.

"So. What do you remember?" He asked Hermione.

"Just a few hours ago really. Why?" Hermione asked.

"Do you know the date? Harry asked.

"Yes, it's June sixth two thousand and one." Hermione promptly said.

"Hermione it's June seventh, two thousand and eight, the seventh anniversary of your death. Well, that plus a day" Harry said gently. "I'm sorry but it's been seven years and a day since then." Harry said. "But I still love you." He said quickly after seeing her thoughts quickly play out on her face.

"Really! But it's been seven years Harry. Wouldn't you have found somebody?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"Hermione do you remember what I told you before the Chamber?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, that you love me with your entire heart." Hermione recited. "But that doesn't make up for seven years." Hermione pointed out.

"I know, but hey. You had my entire heart for those seven years." Harry joked meekly. "But wait, you died! How did you come back?" Harry asked her.

She turned away. "I don't want to talk about it." She said in a small voice.

"Hey, it's ok." Harry said and to prove his point kissed her on the cheek.

Then to ruin the moment Hermione's Parents, Granger, and Padfoot appeared in the doorway. Then Ron walked and sat down between the dogs. And then to make matters worse the door started opening.

The Grangers started asking Hermione questions, Ron went over to her and hugged her, Granger and Padfoot started mercilessly licking Harry's face, and the door opened revealing Linda.

"Shit." Harry muttered between the two tongues trying to lick his face.

Linda walked into the Potter residence expecting to wake everybody up. But what she saw in front of her really surprised her. She saw the Grangers as she usually did, but she also saw a strange girl in _her_ Ronniken's arms. It wasn't enough that he spent that night over at Harry's toasting some girl's memories, he had to go a cheat on her too. Then she heard Harry quite clearly mutter, "shit" and when Harry started swearing then it was bad.

This was the last straw for Linda. "So Ronald! This is how you repay me? By sleeping with another girl? Isn't it enough that you spent the night at Harry's toasting the memory of another girl, you had to go and friggin sleep with another!" Out of the corner of her eye Linda saw Harry making cut motions, but Linda was too far over the edge.

"Not only that but judging by how you smell, I'm guessing that you were drunk too. So, whore, how does it feel to be bedded by a married man and then have his wife show up?" Linda yelled at the strange girl in Ron's arms.

"Linda, this isn't how it looks like." Harry tried saying.

"Not how it looks like! NOT HOW IT LOOKS LIKE! I see my husband, drunk, hugging another woman. Not only that but he's wearing a dumb little smile. What am I supposed to think?" Linda turned on Harry next.

"Linda, have I or Ron ever described Hermione to you?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"No you haven't and don't try to tell me that this is Hermione Granger. I will not fall for that trick!" Linda yelled at Harry.

"Uh, Linda?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Yes?" Linda said politely.

"I can tell you without a doubt that that is indeed my daughter who's supposed to be-" He stopped looking where Hermione had been a minute ago. Instead of her being hugged by Ron a very confused Ron was waiting with a pained expression on his face, and Hermione was barely seen though the crack in the door.

"Damn." Harry muttered. "She ran."

"Wait." Linda said. "You mean to say that that was a woman who's been dead the last seven years? Isn't that a bit long to suddenly be alive?"

"Yeah. I'm no closer to figuring it out then you are either. But she's alive, that's what matters." Harry said with a note of finality.

"Sure. Lemme guess, that's why you've remained single for seven years?" Linda asked pointedly.

"Yeah, now let's go after her." Harry said. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I have some flashlights in the bottom drawer, Ron grab our wands, Linda you know where the heavy jackets are kept, right?" Harry asked his friend's wife.

"Yeah." Linda replied with a tone stating _Of course I do you bloody fool._

"Got it. Grab 'em. Let me go to my room and then we'll be off." Harry said as he walked off to his room.

Inside Harry's room was not what most would think it would be. There were some clothes just lying about, some papers scattered, and books laying on the floor with bookmarkers in them. There was also Hermione's jacket she lent him during their hunt for the Horcrux's. Then there was the cabinet he had installed when he built the house.

Dialing in the combination of the lock he opened the cabinet to reveal three .45 caliber pistols and their respective permits. Harry reached in and grabbed the three firearms and their permits. Because he lived in the suburbs he really didn't expect trouble, but better safe then sorry. After a pause he grabbed the permits and concentrated on the Grangers and Linda. After a moment the permits read that Linda and the Grangers now owned the permit to a .45 caliber pistol and the pistol.

Grabbing the jacket Harry left the room, a satisfied smile in place.

"Harry, I really don't think there's any need for these." Mr. Granger was telling Harry. "After all, this is a peaceful neighborhood. I don't see why there'd be any trouble."

"Mr. Granger, after going through the hunt for those damn Horcrux's I learned at least one thing. Better safe then sorry. Take the firearms." Harry told Mr. Granger forcefully.

Harry then moved over to Linda. "Linda, I know you believe in pacifism, but just take the gun. I know you don't want to hurt anybody, but if it's a case of you or the other guy, I'd prefer it be the other guy." Harry told his Friend's Wife.

After getting everybody aquatinted with the weapon Harry lead them out into the dark of night.

StepStepStep

StepStepStep

StepStepStep

Hermione ran. She didn't know where she was running to, she didn't know where she was, and she didn't know where she ran from. She also didn't know why she ran. Just that she wanted to get away from the Angry Lady.

The more she thought about it, it seemed to make less and less sense. She had felt safe in Harry's arms, like always, _or is it a new feeling?_ She asked herself. _After all I don't remember before the battle._

All she wanted to do was to return to the feeling of safety and comfort that Harry's arms had provided. To return to safety, to return to _home_. She continued running hoping that she'd run into Harry again, so she would return to the safety and comfort.

StepStepStep

StepStepStep

StepStepStep

Harry heard the sound of somebody running. He turned his flashlight to it. Harry thought he saw Hermione and followed it. After running a few yards he noticed that the person was running towards him and he paused, drawing his wand and pointing his flashlight to the air before him.

What he saw was surprising. So surprising that he didn't have time to react. But fortunately somebody else did.

Ron heard Harry run off. Sighing to himself Ron followed and found Harry standing waiting. Only after a minute did Ron's brain begin to register what he saw before him.

He saw Harry being attacked by Hermione. But that's not what was surprising, what was, was that behind her ran twelve…malcontents… that looked out for blood.

Raising his wand Ron thought, _You owe me big Harry_. Then he released his spell. "_Bombarda!_" He cried.

A spell launched itself from Ron's wand and landed in the street in front of the malcontents and exploded the street in front of them, throwing rubble into their faces and hopefully killing them. "Oh well, not much of a loss." Ron said aloud.

Then he did the obvious. "Dan, Emma, Linda!" Ron yelled, "come over here!"

After waiting a second the Grangers and Linda came over to see Ron watching Harry and Hermione hugging tightly and Hermione wearing her jacket, Harry wearing what he wore the day before.

"So." Linda started. "When should we grab them and bring them home?"

"Now." The Grangers replied at the same time. Then they both went over and interrupted the two hugging adults

"Time to go home now." The Grangers told their daughter after giving Harry and broad wink.

"Don't wanna leave. Ten more minutes?" Hermione said hopefully.

"Dear we're all going the same place." Mrs. Granger told her daughter.

"Oh." Hermione said, clearly embarrassed. She let go of Harry but gained a death grip on his hand and walked following the rest of the odd party.

Five minutes of walking later they arrived at Harry's house and let themselves in. Hermione wanted to stay at Harry's and her parents relented, rationalizing that Harry and Hermione were responsible, and wouldn't do anything rash.

After talking for fifteen minutes and agreeing on a plan the Grangers left Harry's house to get to theirs and get ready for the day. Linda and Ron left with a promise to return later. It was only Harry and Hermione left.

"So, Hermione." Harry started saying. "Are you tired?"

"No!" Hermione cried. Then destroyed it with a yawn. "Alright just a little." A larger yawn destroyed that. "A lot."

"Thought so, here you can have my bed." Harry offered.

"No I couldn't," a huge yawn followed that statement. "Lead me there!" Hermione ordered like a royal.

"Got it Milady." Harry said, tipping an imaginary hat.

Being followed by two dogs the two made it up into Harry's room without any problems. It was only once they were in there that the problems began.

"Harry!" Hermione begged from her position under the covers. "Don't leave me now! Stay! Here!"

"Got it." Harry agreed tiredly.

Harry got himself under one cover and fell asleep. Granger wedged between them and Padfoot slept at the foot of the bed.

Hermione fell asleep after five minutes, minutes later having Granger's head atop of hers.

Hermione awoke to see pink, then after that gold and black. She thought she was going insane until she saw a dog's head followed by a tongue. Then she saw Harry sleeping, his left arm hugging the dog awkwardly. Smiling to herself Hermione took in the scene quietly.

"Morning, sleepyhead." She heard Harry through the pillow in front of his face.

"Morning yourself, it's almost four o'clock. PM!" Hermione said irritably.

"I know who woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Harry grumbled good-naturedly.

"You know." Hermione said after a moment's thought. "I could get used to this."

"Yeah, so could I…" Harry's voice trailed off. "Then he caught a glimpse of Padfoot sleeping on the foot of the bed. "Padfoot, come here." He ordered the dog.

Obediently the dog got up and walked over to Harry.

Harry then made a hand movement that Hermione didn't catch, Padfoot evidently understood it because he went over and started licking Hermione's face ceaselessly.

"Harry! What is the meaning of this!" Hermione said between laughing bouts and keeping the dog tongues out of her mouth.

"Just making sure you're real." Harry said quietly.

"I'm me! Seriously!" Hermione said offended.

"I have an idea to restore your memory." Harry said offhandedly.

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

"Here's how it works…"

_3 weeks later._

"Harry, I remember." Hermione said after she got back from her memory retrieval lessons. Then to accent her point she kissed him, straight on the lips. Which he only too gladly responded in like.

The two had been "dating" since she got back and her memory had gotten unlocked gradually. It was only know though that she could really say that she knew the man before her better then he probably knew himself.

"So? Dinner?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Hermione said right after.

_2 years after_

Harry and Hermione were enjoying their dinner at Harry's. They both pretty much lived there, and the Dogs had accepted her. Also, Linda had made up with Hermione after she realized what damage she may have done to her.

Harry was absently rubbing his thumb across her knuckles when she coughed politely.

"Oh, sorry." Harry said as he blushed a shade of red that could match any Weasley.

"No that's quite alright." Hermione said. "Though, I thought you might want to know that your meal's getting cold." She said, then laughed at the face he made as he dug into the meal.

After he finished and made sure his mouth was clean he approached Hermione un-surely. He had a small smile on his face and he seemed a little happier then normally.

It was only when Hermione heard the tune stuck in his head that he was absently tapping out on the table that she realized why. The tune was: Here comes the bride.

_9 Months later._

"Dammit Harry! This is all your fault!" Hermione cried as she lay on the delivery bed. "If you hadn't-" But the rest of her sentence got cut off as the nurse inside the room said, "breath."

"I'll just wait outside." Harry said once he saw his chance. A minute later he was leaning against the wall sighing. Then he pulled himself up again, _Better call Ron and Linda._ He thought to himself.

After walking to a pay phone he pulled out thirty-five cents for five minutes of talking and dialed in Ron's number.

"Hey, Ron its Harry. Guess where I am right now." Harry said. "What? No I am not at the funeral home, yes Dan Granger was a great man but that's not the point. Hermione and I are at the Hospital right now. Yes, that's why. Listen, could you and Linda come over now? Here's where we are…" After giving him directions Harry hung up and dialed in Emma Granger's phone number.

"Hello Emma. It's Harry, just calling to say you're going to be a Grandmother when you hear this message. Well, that's all bye."

It struck Harry as odd that Emma Granger didn't pick up her phone during the time it rang she usually picked up the phone within the fifth ring, but he just shrugged it off. He and his wife had a child to name.

_5 years later._

"So, Hermione." Harry started saying. "What would you say to going to Hogwarts soon?" Harry asked, "like in fifteen minutes?"

"Harry!" Hermione griped. "Why do you always do this to me?"

"Mainly because it annoys you." Harry supplied helpfully, then he got a shoe in the back of his head for his helpfulness.

Fifteen minutes later Harry, Hermione and their three kids arrived at Hogwarts more or less intact.

They walked into the Room of Requirement where Emma and Lily's party was going to be when they walked upon a different scene. A table much like the head's table was laid out with spots for four people and a smaller table set for seven off to the side.

Ron and Linda took up two of the spots on the larger spot; their four kids took up four of the spots on the smaller table.

Harry and Hermione helped their kids into their seats and then they sat down in their spots. Harry looked around, all was right in his world everything felt right.

He raised his glass of white wine and said quietly. "To all those who died to bring about this, may you rest in peace. To all those who died while securing this castle, May your sacrifice be worthwhile. And above all, To Love, Honor, and Prosperity, may you always be in plenty now." He drank part of his wine and then whispered, "And may Emma Granger rest happily in heaven and watch over her namesake."

_**Fin.**_

A/N: What did you guys think? I loved this story and was almost in tears at the end. And just so you know I am not continuing it anymore. To all of those who believe that Harry and Hermione moved to fast, I had that question too and answered it myself. They had known each other for eleven years before dating and then two years before getting married for a grand total of 13 years, I think they know each other better then they know themselves by then…

Lastly, thank you to all of you who said I should continue this, this chapter is dedicated to you. If you hadn't said that I would've let it stay and finish where the first chapter did, but thanks, you brought about the ending I had envisioned and pictured but never typed. It also feels good to put the **_Fin_** on a piece of work. Thank you immensely.

Also, a few reviews would be nice…Not to be greedy, but I'm addicted to them now. There worse then what I've read about any Narcotic. So, please continue the good work.


End file.
